Talk:Wonder of the World/@comment-184.58.101.81-20120222141434/@comment-4102115-20120223005825
I disagree on several points. "The events should last at least an extra day or two so more regular players will get a chance to finish." This statement is completely backwards. The Special Events are specifically designed to be easily completeable by "more regular players" as an enciuragement to be more regular and to reward more regular players. What you want is for them to run longer so less regular players can complete them. That would be contradictory to the purpose of the events, which are aompletely optional. There is also no penalty for starting the event and getting some special structures for free, whether or not you get the Main Structure. And yet the developers did "listen" to you already - they made the Valentine's Day event significantly easier to complete the Main Structure than any previous event. They did this without altering the way they encourage more regular play by: making separating the achieving of the Main Structure and the Main Event Award and made getting the Magic Castle so much easier and quicker with a direct 4-step progress that an irregular player can easily complete with well over 50+ of the 120 hours remaining, and then had two extra optional Special Awards to be worked towards for the regular players to work towards. This was a brillinat move so that those coming close to the whole Award doesn't either get the whole lot or nothing. You can get the Main Structure very easily (just concentrate for a few minutes a couple of times a day on matching pairs), and if you spend extra time in the game, then you can get extra awards, without risking missing the Main Structure. And no-one - regular or irregular players - needed to spend one Piastre to get the Magic Castle. If you're not even an irregular player, just an occasional visitor spending no more than a few minutes once a day, not even during the events, then the Events are not for you, that is optional and your choice. The Wonder of the World and the other structures requiring Drawing pieces are completely different, they are not Time Limited events at all, they are a long, really long-term process. Kind of like getting the Atlass Hotel - there are many "quests" / "phases" / "whatever" to get the Atlass Hotel, they are just achieved as a long-term process as you play normally (you have to expand your territory by 6 land regions, you have to have 45€ saved, you have to have earned so much income and XP to have reached the required Level and so on, and once you achieve the Atlass Hotel many people are very disappointed by what it gives you. The Wonder is the same thing, and (except for not being able to move it) it is a brilliant addition to the game - for new and old players. For old players it gives old bored players something new to work towards and who can afford to get it quickly. For new players it has so many benefits: it gives something specific to work towards from XP Levels 5 through 16+, it gives rudderless players specific directions - it guides players to add friends, it encourages players to clean and receive more XP and income regularly, it encourages players to build 3 Caf%C3%A9s at Level 5 (and acquire power and admin needed for that), it encourages you to build 5 Wild West Hotels and therefore pushes you to reach XP Level 8 and expand territory and build more energy and admin, it encourages you to achieve Level 11 so you can build 5 x Hotel Islands, it encourages you to achieve Level 13 so you can build 5 x UFO restaurant museums, and the final stage is meant to be a challenge, but one of the Secret Awards is to build 5 Casino Crystals, and so once you reach Level 16 the Wonder encourages you to build (via an obvious Hint) these. For old players these were tasks to have done just for the Wonder. For new players, you should be building these structures as you go anyway and this just gives you direction to work towards, and so the Final finished Wonder is really just a bonus for playing naturally with some direction. I also disagree about "you will probably have not enough money to spend on offering to the Idol which makes collecting enough Shells, Pearls and Rings almost impossible" - First: new players are not going to be spending as many resources on the more expensive pearl and ring scrolls, so they will have saved more of those up, second - old players could only get the wonder is 15 days with the limit being 1 Drawings per day. New players however to advance each Wonder stage has to have earned the money, space, XP, admin, energy to build all the required structures. That takes a long time of playing, which is a long time of collecting bubbles and of collecting structure income, that is new players will have collected many more resources for free in the same time it takes old players to complete the Wonder. Second:Whilst new and old players collect resources from people bubbles at the same rate, new players collect resources from structures at a much faster rate. It is stated that you get resources from structures rarely. That is not true. Just old players with structures of collection times averaging 12 hours means collecting resources from structures is rare. But a new player working towards 250,000 Oligarch collections with 15 x Hot Dogs, 15 x Cabins, 15 x Ice Creams, and 15 x Gift Shops will be collecting resources for free at about 20 - 30 times faster and easily have 100 Pearls by the time they reach the third stage and 100 Rings by the fourth stage (and it would be obvious that that requirement was coming up and so they wouldn't waste them on a Sell scroll in the meantime). So whilst the end result is somewhat disappointing, although less so than the Atlass Hotel, it is all the tasks along the way that brings the biggest rewards. Just be very careful about where you place the base (and new Level players starting this have to search friends islands many days before they place the Foundation and so will have seen many many completed wonders - seen the ones in the middle and seen the ones intelligently placed in the top-right corner) and its well worth going for! The Surf, Ruins is completely seperate, hugely expensive via donations and time-consuming to work towards, and are really a ver-verly long term goal to be able to construct, and advisable for new players building the Wonder not to spend any Pearls or Rings on them until over 100 have been saved for the Wonder. If you don't build the Wonder, then buy Blueprints wisely, given the extensive Research others have undertaken.